Loge et Déluge
by Ally-x-Golden
Summary: Erina a enfermé Kilari et Hiroto dans une loge. Parviendront-ils à s'en sortir, ou s'entretueront-ils avant? Hiroto/Kilari, OS.


**Note de l'auteure : J'ai réellement pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce long one-shot après deux années d'absence. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée ^^ Si vous avez une quelconque critique à faire, REVIEW =) ! C'est le salaire de l'auteur, qui le motive pour de nouveaux écrits ^^**

**Loge et Déluge**

Kilari tint son micro contre son cœur, les yeux clos et une mine à la fois concentrée et heureuse sur le visage. Dans une dizaine de minutes, ce serait à son tour d'entrer sur scène et elle espérait ne pas décevoir ses fans. Derrière le rideau, les cris de la foule en délire lui parvenaient.

_« Fubuki fait vraiment du bon boulot,_ pensa-t-elle._ J'ai vraiment de la chance qu'elle assure la première partie du concert des nouveaux talents. »_

Elle entendit un froissement de tissu derrière elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retourna, apercevant Erina Ogura. La jeune brune la toisa de haut en bas, puis sourit hypocritement.

« Tiens, Kilari… c'est un réel… plaisir. »

Kilari, ne se rendant pas compte de l'animosité de l'autre chanteuse à son égard, sourit à pleines dents.

« Erina, je suis contente de te voir aussi ! Je suis vraiment navrée pour ce fan qui a lancé une bouteille d'eau sur toi, je suis sûre qu'il ne pensait pas mal faire, » dit-elle d'un air joyeux.

« Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, dit Erina. Plus de peur que de mal. »

Kilari éclata d'un petit rire niais qui fit grincer Erina des dents.

_« Cette petite garce ne paie rien pour attendre_, pensa Erina. _Si je n'avais pas croisé son chemin ce serait moi qui assurerais les concerts aux côtés de Fubuki Tôdo ! Et dire que par la faute de cette imbécile je suis forcée de chanter pendant l'entracte et de recevoir des bouteilles d'eau à la figure ! Elle ne paie rien pour attendre… »_

Pendant ce temps, Kilari avait repris sa contenance initiale, les yeux fermés et se concentrant pour se libérer du stress. Toujours aussi en colère, Erina la regardait d'un œil mauvais.

_« Mais est-ce qu'elle se prend pour une diva ? A la voir méditer comme ça on croirait que ce stupide concert va déterminer le destin du monde… Je suis sûre que si j'étais à sa place, je ferais un bien meilleur travail… mais attends voir, je __**peux**__ être à sa place. Il me suffira de ruser un peu. »_

« Heu, excuse-moi Kilari. Tu es au courant que je dois jouer pendant l'entracte, non ? » dit Erina sur le ton le plus innocent du monde.

« Ah, oui je suis au courant ! Je suis sûre que tu vas mettre le feu !, » répondit Kilari en levant le poing au ciel d'un geste énergique.

« Il se trouve que j'ai oublié mon… heu… chapeau dans ma loge. Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas me produire sans, tu comprends ? Question de style. Mais le truc, c'est que comme je n'ai pas l'habitude de chanter dans cette salle, j'ai peur de me perdre en retournant à ma loge. Est-ce que tu pourrais aller le chercher pour moi ? »

Kilari leva le sourcil d'un air sceptique. Erina commença à douter de son plan. Peut-être Kilari n'était-elle pas si stupide que ça, après tout…

« J'aimerais beaucoup le faire, répondit Kilari. Mais j'entre en scène dans à peine six minutes, tu ne veux pas plutôt attendre que j'aie terminé ? Après, nous pourrions le chercher ensemble. »

« Eh bien… le truc, c'est que ce chapeau m'a été offert par ma mère malade, tu vois ? Il me détend toujours avant de monter sur scène. Si je ne l'ai pas maintenant, j'ai peur que son effet relaxant ne fonctionne pas ! »

Kilari écarquilla les yeux.

« Eh bien dans ce cas, ne bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite ! Je suis désolée, je n'avais aucune idée pour ta mère malade ! » dit Kilari en se dirigeant vers les loges.

Erina faillit éclater de rire.

_« Avec de tels talents d'actrice, c'est plutôt moi qu'on devrait engager pour jouer dans des téléfilms ! »_ pensa la brune.

Kilari s'arrêta tout à coup et se retourna. Erina paniqua. Kilari se doutait-elle de quelque chose, après tout ?

« Erina, j'y pense… tu n'as même pas pensé à me dire à quoi ressemble ce chapeau ! »

Erina soupira de soulagement.

_« Décidément, cette fille est vraiment stupide, »_ pensa-t-elle en donnant une rapide description du chapeau imaginaire à Kilari.

Lorsque sa rivale fut hors de vue, Erina sortit son téléphone portable de son sac et composa un numéro.

« Allô, M. Shakuji ? J'ai un service à vous demander. A l'heure qu'il est, Kilari est dans ma loge à la recherche d'un chapeau imaginaire. Je voudrais que vous l'y enfermiez. Et surtout, faites que cela passe pour un accident. Vous serez là dans deux minutes ? Parfait. »

Erina raccrocha le téléphone, un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

* * *

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'elle n'est pas au courant ? »

Hiroto regarda Seiji d'un air incrédule. Le chanteur blond secoua négativement la tête.

« En tout cas, si on ne prévient pas tout de suite Kilari que l'ordre de ses chansons a été modifié, elle risque d'être désorientée et de se présenter avec le mauvais costume de scène. On ferait bien de la prévenir rapidement, » dit Seiji.

Hiroto acquiesça.

« Voyons, elle entre sur scène dans à peine cinq minutes ! A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit probablement être juste derrière le rideau pour faire son entrée. Je dois me dépêcher ! » dit Hiroto.

« En fait, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle entrait dans la loge d'Erina, » dit Seiji.

Hiroto fronça les sourcils.

« Tout cela ne me dit rien de bon… Elle a encore dû tomber dans un piège. »

« Je pense la même chose. Mais tu ferais bien de te dépêcher, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

Hiroto acquiesça et se dirigea rapidement vers les loges.

_« Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de grave… »_

Il entra en trombe dans la loge d'Erina. Il ne trouva personne.

« Tiens ? Pourtant j'aurais juré avoir entendu du bruit… » pensa-t-il.

Kilari émergea tout à coup de sous une pile de linges. Ils sursautèrent, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Remis de sa frayeur, Hiroto hurla :

« KILARI ? MAIS EST-CE QUE TU TROUVES FRANCHEMENT QUE C'EST LE MOMENT DE JOUER ? SORS DE CETTE PILE DE VETEMENTS ET VIENS TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Kilari cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, désorientée par tout ce chahut.

« Quoi ? Je ne… Non ! Je dois trouver le chapeau d'Erina ! Je te signale que je ne joue pas ! »

« Erina s'est moquée de toi ! Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte qu'elle portait déjà un serre-tête à fleurs ? Maintenant fini ces conneries, tu dois monter sur scène dans moins de deux minutes. Et fais gaffe, ils vont passer la « Balalaïka » avant « Chance ». »

« Quoi, dans DEUX MINUTES ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Vite, je dois me dépêcher d'y aller ! »

La jeune fille se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la porte, se prenant au passage le pied dans le collant d'Erina. Kilari s'étala de tout son long, laissant échapper un « aïe » plaintif. Hiroto l'aida à se relever. Au moment où elle allait enfin atteindre la porte, le son d'une clé tournant dans la serrure l'arrêta. Elle resta un moment tétanisée, puis se tourna vers Hiroto.

« Et merde… » dit le chanteur brun.

* * *

« Quoi ? Comment ça Kilari est introuvable ? Les fans s'impatientent déjà, qu'allons-nous faire ? Si elle ne se présente pas tout de suite, nous risquons de perdre le contrat avec le gérant de cette salle ! »

M. Muranishi mordilla son stylo d'un air nerveux.

« Je vous jure qu'on l'a cherchée partout, monsieur ! » assura le technicien.

M. Muranishi soupira.

« Mme Kumoi, qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda-t-il à sa collègue.

La jeune femme parut réfléchir quelques instants.

« Je pense qu'il faut absolument lui trouver un substitut. Le programme sera quelque peu modifié, mas au moins nous ne perdrons pas la face. »

Tout à coup, une voix sortit de nulle part :

« Moi ! Moi je peux le faire ! »

Les deux agents se retournèrent vers la source de la voix. C'était Erina Ogura qui avait parlé. La jeune fille souriait d'un air radieux.

« Je me suis déjà arrangée avec le DJ pour qu'il passe ma chanson. Je peux assurer la partie de Kilari, si cela vous arrange. »

M. Muranishi eut l'air dubitatif, mais Mme Kumoi fut rapide à réagir :

« Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas-y, fonce ! »

Erina s'inclina poliment, puis courut faire son entrée en éclatant d'un rire nasillard. M. Muranishi fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis prêt à parier qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans cette histoire, » dit-il.

Mme Kumoi haussa les épaules.

« Très probablement. Mais avons-nous réellement le choix ? »

* * *

Kilari tenta d'ouvrir la porte. On ne sait jamais, peut-être avait-elle mal entendu ? Peut-être le bruit de clé provenait-il d'une autre loge ? La porte resta désespérément bloquée. Elle essaya une nouvelle fois, puis une troisième fois, plus par désespoir que par conviction. Elle abandonna au bout de la huitième tentative.

« Bloquée, » dit-elle.

« Oui, félicitations ! Es-tu arrivée à cette conclusion toute seule, ou as-tu dû demander l'avis d'un expert ? »

Kilari resta sans voix face au ton sarcastique d'Hiroto.

« Heu… je… est-ce que tu aurais une idée pour nous sortir de là ? » dit-elle calmement, quelque peu intimidée par le ton hostile d'Hiroto.

« Une idée pour se sortir d'une loge fermée à double tour ? Si tu m'avais prévenu plus tôt que tu comptais te laisser entraîner dans un piège stupide par Erina Ogura, j'aurais eu le temps d'y réfléchir ! Mais là tout de suite je n'ai pas d'idée, désolé, » dit Hiroto d'un ton acide.

Kilari respira longuement.

_« D'accord Kilari, c'est bon, ne t'énerve pas… » _se dit-elle intérieurement.

« Ecoute, je suis désolée de m'être retrouvée dans cette situation. Mais je te rappelle que c'est moi la plus à plaindre, puisque je rate ma partie. Donc il est inutile que tu en rajoutes, » dit Kilari avec le plus de tact possible.

« Moi, j'en rajoute ? cracha Hiroto. Je te rappelle que tu joues l'avenir de l'agence Muranishi en te comportant comme une imbécile ! Donc ce n'est pas exactement toi la plus à plaindre. »

« Une imbécile ? Mais je te signale que j'essayais juste de l'aider, moi ! Mais évidemment tu ne peux pas comprendre, puisque tu n'aides jamais personne ! » s'indigna Kilari.

« Avec les résultats qu'on connaît ! Non mais quelle… pauvre petite conne ! »

Kilari écarquilla les yeux.

« QUOI ? Est-ce que tu viens de m'insulter ? »

« Ose me dire que c'était pas con de tomber dans un piège aussi grossier ! Tu sais comment est Erina, et ça fait deux ans que tu travailles dans le show business. Il serait temps que tu apprennes à classer tes priorités, bordel ! »

Kilari déglutit. Mais elle réalisa vite qu'Hiroto n'en avait pas encore fini avec elle.

« En même temps, il ne fallait pas trop en attendre d'une fille comme toi ! Rien qu'en écoutant tes chansons, on voit que ça ne vole franchement pas haut. »

Kilari resta silencieuse. Elle baissa la tête, et ses lourdes mèches châtain cachèrent son visage. Lentement, elle pivota sur ses talons, lui tournant le dos. Hiroto réalisa qu'il était allé trop loin. Lui faire des reproches était une chose, mais insulter ses chansons, c'était cracher sur ce qu'elle avait pris des années à bâtir. Ses chansons, c'était le reflet de tout ce qui était cher à ses yeux. L'amitié, l'amour, les rencontres… tout cela, c'était _elle_. Et il venait d'envoyer tout cela par la fenêtre, à cause de paroles en l'air.

Hiroto s'approcha lentement d'elle. Il posa une main sur son épaule. Kilari le repoussa.

« Kilari, je… je suis désolé. »

« Ne sois pas désolé. Si tu penses réellement que je ne suis qu'une… qu'une petite conne qui chante des chansons stupides et niaises à longueur de journée, alors je suis contente que tu l'aies enfin avoué. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais la première personne à penser ça, non ? »

« Je… quoi ? »

« J'ai beau ne pas être la personne la plus intelligente du monde, Hiroto, mais je sais très bien ce qui se dit derrière mon dos. Mais moi, j'essaye juste d'être gentille, tu vois ? Moi tu sais, j'essaye de faire… beaucoup d'efforts… »

Hiroto resta sans voix. Ainsi, si Kilari avait conscience de son image, elle choisissait simplement de vivre avec, en espérant que les choses s'améliorent grâce à sa seule bonne volonté ? Et lui qui l'avait traitée d'idiote… comme elle avait dû être déçue. Elle devait probablement se dire qu'après tout, lui non plus n'était pas si différent des autres. Non. Non, elle se trompait. Si seulement elle savait…

Hiroto se rapprocha doucement d'elle et entoura la taille de Kilari de ses bras, collant le dos de la jeune fille contre son torse. Il devait bien faire une tête de plus qu'elle, si ce n'est plus. Une jeune fille si sensible, si frêle, si fragile… normal que tout le monde s'en prenne à elle. Il pouvait sentir une douce odeur de lavande s'échapper de ses cheveux couleur caramel.

_« Bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire… »_

Il sentit des gouttes tièdes tomber sur ses mains. Kilari pleurait.

« Hiroto, moi je ne suis qu'une imbécile… Je suis vraiment désolée.»

Il resserra son étreinte.

« Non, Kilari. Ce que tes fans aiment chez toi, c'est ton bon cœur. Et c'est ce que j'aime aussi. Sinon, je ne veillerais pas sur toi. »

« Est-ce que tu le penses vraiment ? »

Hiroto sut instinctivement que Kilari souriait malgré ses larmes.

« Oui… vraiment… »

Hiroto commençait à se sentir réellement embarrassé. Au moment où il se sentit à court d'idées, Kilari se dégagea de son étreinte, et se retourna le sourire aux lèvres, la mine radieuse. Le seul indicateur du fait qu'elle avait pleuré était ses yeux légèrement rougis.

« Alors dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller mettre la pâtée à Erina ? »

Hiroto réalisa que ce n'était pas lui qui avait prononcé ces paroles, mais bien Kilari.

« Kilari, attention à ton langage, » la taquina-t-elle.

Kilari lui tira la langue d'un air espiègle. La vérité était qu'il était impressionné. A croire que malgré les apparences, cette fille avait bel et bien un esprit combatif.

« Tout cela est bien beau, mais est-ce que tu as une idée pour nous sortir de là ? » demanda Hiroto.

Kilari se contenta de sourire de manière énigmatique.

_« Kilari, énigmatique ? A croire qu'on est entré dans la cinquième dimension… »_

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers le plafond. Hiroto suivit son regard et remarqua une grille de fer.

« La bouche d'aération ? Tu veux passer par la grille d'aération ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que tu sais où elle mène ? »

« Non. »

« … »

« … »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »

Kilari lui sourit d'un air malicieux et enleva ses chaussures.

« Tu me fais la courte échelle ? » demanda-t-elle.

Avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, Hiroto avait présenté les mains. Kilari grimpa sur lui avec une agilité surprenante et décrocha la grille.

« Heu… Hiroto… est-ce que tu peux me surélever un peu ? »

Hiroto obéit. Il fallait avouer que la jeune fille était relativement légère.

_« Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que cette fille arrive à me faire faire… »_

Kilari parvint à agripper le rebord de la bouche d'aération. Non sans quelque difficulté, elle parvint à se hisser à l'intérieur.

« Allez, à toi Hiroto ! »

Kilari lui tendit une main. Hiroto s'apprêta à la saisir, puis se ravisa.

« Heu, est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est assez large pour deux personnes ? »

« Si on se serre un peu ! »

Hiroto n'était pas sûr que cette réponse fût satisfaisante, mais il grimpa néanmoins à son tour. Il n'avait aucune envie d'attendre sagement que Kilari revienne avec de l'aide. Lorsqu'il se retrouva à son tour dans le conduit métallique, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que c'était assez… _étroit_. Kilari s'était retrouvée plaquée contre lui, la poitrine écrasée contre son torse et les mains positionnées à des endroits… qu'il préférait ne pas nommer.

« Heu… Hiroto… Ton genou me rentre dans les reins… tu veux bien faire quelque chose ? »

Hiroto pouvait entendre la gêne dans sa voix. Lui-même commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

« A condition que tu enlèves ta main gauche de ma jambe. »

Les deux artistes tentèrent de se dépatouiller du mieux qu'ils le purent, mais ne réussirent qu'à se mettre dans une situation encore plus gênante.

_« Oh seigneur, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça… »_

« Bon, puisque le conduit n'est manifestement pas assez large pour nous deux, je propose que tu passes devant, » dit Hiroto.

Kilari, trop gênée pour refuser, acquiesça immédiatement. Elle passa devant, puis réalisa une chose cruciale.

_« Oh mon dieu… je suis en train d'offrir une vue panoramique de mes fesses à Hiroto… Oh et puis zut, ce n'est pas comme si c'était le plus important…»_

La jeune fille se força à ravaler son malaise et commença à ramper. Cinq minutes passèrent.

« Kilari, est-ce que tu es sûre qu'on va dans la bonne direction ? » demanda Hiroto.

« J'ai suivi la direction du courant d'air, donc logiquement cela devrait mener à l'air libre… »

« L'air libre… ça veut dire qu'on arrivera directement au-dessus de la scène ? »

« Je pense qu'on n'a pas d'autre choix. »

Hiroto dut admettre qu'elle avait raison. Ils continuèrent dans la même direction. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils commencèrent à entendre une mélodie. En se rapprochant, le son s'intensifia et ils se rendirent compte qu'ils se situaient à présent juste au-dessus de la scène, comme l'avait prédit Hiroto.

« Hiroto… est-ce que c'est moi ou c'est bien la voix d'Erina que j'entends ? »

Hiroto n'eut pas besoin de tendre l'oreille pour en être sûr.

« Si, c'est bien ça… »

Kilari grogna.

« Quand je pense que c'est moi qui devrais être là, en bas, en train de chanter ! Descendons ! »

« Quoi ? Descendre là tout de suite, devant les spectateurs ? Non ! Il faut trouver une autre issue. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? On pourrait attendre qu'ils baissent le rideau. »

« C'est beaucoup trop risqué ! »

« Non ! Il faut le faire ! »

« Jamais ! »

« Si ! »

E t c'est là que le destin décida pour eux. La grille d'aération craqua sous leur poids et ils tombèrent.

* * *

« Ici Saeko Ryujin, en direct pour le bulletin de Tokyo-Talents. C'est du moins un spectacle auquel on ne s'attendait pas, que nous ont réservé hier les artistes des agences Muranishi et Higashiyama. Le concert avait débuté comme prévu, la première partie étant assurée par Fubuki Tôdo, une chanteuse dont la réputation n'est plus à faire. C'est alors qu'au moment où nous attentions la très célèbre Kilari Tsukishima, qui devait normalement prendre la succession de Mlle Tôdo, est apparue à sa place Erina Ogura, modifiant ainsi le programme de la soirée, au grand dam du public qui lui a réservé un très mauvais accueil. Au moment où nous nous apprêtions à donner une très mauvaise critique au concert, Kilari Tsukishima est tout simplement tombée du ciel, écrasant au passage Mlle Ogura, suivie de Hiroto Kazama qui n'est autre qu'un des chanteurs du très célèbre duo SHIPS. Cette entrée fracassante, programmée ou non, a suscité l'engouement du public qui n'a pas hésité à manifester ton soutien par des hurlements de joie ! Mais ce n'est pas plus le plus beau ! Car pris dans le feu de l'action, les deux adolescents se sont alors regardés et ont échangé un baiser enflammé, et tout cela sous les yeux du public déchaîné ! C'est une affaire que nous suivrons de près !

-Saeko Ryujin, bulletin de Tokyo-Talents, fin. »


End file.
